The overall goal of the proposed conference is to synthesize current research on bone health and to disseminate best practices in fracture prevention and pre- and post-fracture treatment for a variety of settings and populations. Specific aims: In addressing AHRQ's priority funding areas of research development and dissemination with this conference, we seek to: 1) Describe successful system-based strategies for improving diagnosis and treatment of osteoporosis before and after a fracture;2) Assess whether specific interventions, such as case management, electronic reminders, and fracture registries, are better suited for particular settings, such as health plans, inpatient settings, or multi-specialty practices;3) Identify ways to disseminate effective systems-based interventions in osteoporosis care to managers of healthcare systems that are not currently addressing this issue;4) Build a community of experts in systems-based approaches for fracture prevention and post-fracture care;5) Disseminate conference findings to a broad array of stakeholders, including public health officials, clinicians, health care organizations, researchers, policy- makers, consumers, and industry via the web and targeted publications and outreach;and 6) Publish a proceedings book of "best practices" in systems-based interventions for fracture prevention and post-fracture care as a supplement in a peer-reviewed journal. Design and Methods: The proposed conference is a collaborative effort within the Centers for Education and Research in Therapeutics (CERTs) program and an initiative of the National Action Plan for Bone Health (NAPBH) and its stakeholder organizations. Our collective mission is to integrate research and practice to improve health care among diverse populations through clinical and health services research. Guided by a planning committee comprised of representatives from all partners, this two-day conference will address issues of critical importance to bone health, including comparative effectiveness, health information technology, patient safety, and health services research, especially as they relate to AHRQ priority populations, such as elderly people, women, individuals with special health care needs and disabilities, and other vulnerable populations. Conference formats will include plenary and break-out sessions, as well as moderated panel discussions, and speakers, presenters, and moderators will be chosen from among experts in the field. Target audiences include health services experts, quality improvement researchers and executives, providers, federal and state health regulators and legislators and legislative staff who focus on health care. In addition, proceedings will be made publicly available at the conclusion of the conference. Significance: This bone health conference addresses an issue of national significance, highlighted in recent reports from both the Surgeon General and National Coalition for Osteoporosis and Related Bone Diseases. Despite its prevalence and impact and the availability of testing and preventative treatments, osteoporosis remains under-diagnosed and undertreated. Inadequacies have been cited in the treatment paradigm, provider education, and public health awareness and education around bone health. The planned bone health conference will address these deficiencies and work to accelerate improvement in osteoporosis care to reduce the high personal and economic burden of bone fractures. The results of this conference will represent the cutting edge of what we know about bone health and how to treat it in the US. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall goal of the proposed conference, Best Practices In Systems-Based Interventions to Reduce the Burden of Fractures, is to synthesize current research on bone health and to disseminate best practices in fracture prevention and pre- and post-fracture treatment for a variety of settings and populations. This collaborative effort, within the Centers for Education and Research in Therapeutics (CERTs) program and an initiative of the National Action Plan for Bone Health (NAPBH) and its stakeholder organizations, will address deficiencies in the current treatment paradigm, provider education, and public health awareness and education around bone health. The results of this conference will represent the cutting edge of what we know about bone health and how to treat it in the US.